


Super Freak [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Club Vivid, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Multi, Video, Vividcon, Vividcon 2012, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kind you don't take home to mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Freak [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Vividcon 2012 - Club Vivid. Mild spoilers for Sherlock S1-S2.

**Music:** "Super Freak (Roca Sound Remix)"  
**Artist:** Rick James  
**File Info:** 2:51 zipped MP4 (H.264), and streaming  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2012/08/10/super-freak/) | [DW](http://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/160064.html) | [LJ](http://rhoboat.livejournal.com/169521.html) | [Tumblr](http://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/29522424652/sherlock-vid-super-freak-by-rhoboat77-source) | [YT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VtLt5BPyE0)

With thanks to revolutionaryjo and raspberry_splat.

****


End file.
